MNDL
by PainX65
Summary: The universe is a big place, there is no telling what would happen. Slight changes could occur that could cause the future to change immensely. This is the story of a hunter who likes to give the middle finger straight to fate's face.
1. Chapter 1

**MNDL**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 1

It was a new day at Beacon Academy and a special one at that, it was time for the new students to arrive and learn how to become Hunters and Huntresses for four years.

Meanwhile a hoodie figure was walking around the campus with a smile when suddenly the figure heard an explosion. The figure turned and started to walk towards where the sound had come from. From there he witnessed a white haired girl scolding a red hooded girl.

The girl sighed as she watched the heiress walked off and noticed that the black haired girl also walked away.

"Hey…don't you know what how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand" The figure spoke from being the red hooded girl who slowly turned around to see the hooded figure smiling at her. She could only see his mouth from where his hood was positioned.

She slowly grabbed the hand the figure extended and when she did a fart noise could be heard, afterwards she could see the figure's full face and it was a guy. "Haha the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny" The male said as he pulled down his hood revealing his face as the girl had to admit that he was pretty attractive. "Anyways, you blew up right? That's hilarious"

The girl pouted. "It was not!" She said as the older teen just laughed.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ruby" She said. "What's yours?"

" _You grew up quite a bit Ru_ " The person thought with a small smile. " _And it seems like you don't remember me…oh well_ "

"For now you can call me N"

"N?" She asked as he smiled.

"That's right" He said as she took notice of his appearance. He was wearing a black hoodie jacket with his hands resting in his pockets of his black pants. He also wore a white shirt with a black skull design that was highly detailed and look similar to a blood splatter.

He wore black boots and fingerless black gloves, he looked pretty attractive…wait where did that come from and why did she think that twice? He had blue eyes, pale skin but not to pale and grey spiky hair.

He seemed familiar to her.

"You're new here?" N asked as Ruby nodded.

"Are you?" She asked with curiosity.

"Nope!" he said happily and he looked relaxed with a smile and his pants in his pockets as he started to walk. "You want to know where to go right?" He asked as she nodded quickly.

"Follow me then" N said as he walked away causing the hooded girl to chase after him.

"W-Wait up" She said as she chased the grey haired teen. When she finally caught up to the grey haired teen she asked him a few questions. "So you're not a first year?"

He nodded. "Are you a second year?" She asked as he shook his head again.

"I'm a third year nearing my fourth year" He told Ruby as they made their way over to the place she needed to go.

"Am…Am I the only one who needed help?" She asked as N looked at her.

"No, I helped a blonde first year as well, his name was Jaune. Nice guy" He said as he came to a stop and looked up to the sky.

Ruby also stopped to look up to see a bird flying in a circle. The bird flew down and landed on N's shoulder. N smiled as the bird rubbed against him. Ruby noticed that it was a crow and it had…three legs?

"Ruby this is Yatagarasu" He said as he introduced the crow to the red riding hood. "You could say she is… a chirp of the old block"

Ruby laughed at the joke it reminded her of her older sister Yang but he was a bit funnier than her, still bad but funnier and Yatagarasu cawed at the joke.

"So can she use aura? And why does she have three legs?"

"I don't know why she has three legs but to answer your first question, yes she can use aura. She is also very intelligent as you can tell" He said as Yatagarasu cawed in agreement. "She is my partner and helps me fight grimm"

"That's cool" Ruby said as she asked another question. "Can she use a can opener?"

N raised an eyebrow. "I never seen her with a can opener but she use a scroll and other high tech things" N said.

"Well you better go or otherwise you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes" He said as they stood in front of a large door.

She never realized they were there until he told her. "Thanks for the help N" She said as N turned around with the three legged crow on his right shoulder.

"Any time little rose" He said as she stopped walking.

"I never told you my…" Ruby started as she turned around after hearing that and noticed that he wasn't even there. "…surname" She blinked in surprise at how N vanished.

Ruby turned back around and entered the building as N was sitting on top of a building with his legs dangling as he saw her walk inside. "She sure has grown" He said as Yata cawed. "I wonder how Yang is and more importantly would she remember?" He asked as the crow tilted her head.

N patted the three legged crow as he then jumped down as she took flight. "I better go back to the rooms" He said as Yata landed back on his shoulder as he remembered someone. "She'll probably start tearing up the school just to find me"

"Shall we take a shortcut Yatagarasu?" He asked as his feathered friend nodded. N turned down and walked down a pathway and ended up in front of his room where he and his teammates currently live.

Opening the door he walked in when suddenly Yata flew of his shoulder onto her perch. N closed the door and he was able to walk a few feet before being tackled by his partner.

"Naruto, where were you?" His partner said as he looked at the person pinning him down. The person who was holding him down was an attractive female with snow white hair and dark crimson slitted eyes, the most noticeable features she had was a pair of wolf ears on the top of her head.

She was a wolf faunus and her name is Luna Lycanthrope. She was wearing a black tank top that showed off her incredible bust, she usually wore a white fancy jacket over top or a shirt that covered up a bit more. She was also wearing a pair of jeans that showed off the figure of her legs.

"Luna I just went for a walk" The now revealed Naruto said as he scratched behind her ear after seeing them droop down a little.

Luna still looked a little sad. "Why didn't you bring me with you?" She asked as she still sat atop of the grey haired boy.

"I just wanted to see the batch of potentials that's all" Naruto said as he smirked at her. "Were you feeling jealous Luna?"

Luna smiled showing off her canines. "Jealous? Me?" She asked him before she snuggled down on him as he felt her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Hmm maybe you might be…I was talking to a girl after all"

"Oh" She said wrapping her arms around him. "And who is this girl?"

"Just a little rose"

Her eyes widened largely before she started to shake him. "Why didn't you introduce me?" The faunus asked as Naruto seemed to be unaffected by the sudden shaking.

"I wanted to see if she remembers me but she doesn't" He replied calmly as the shaking came to a stop.

"Wouldn't she be too young?" Luna asked as Naruto nodded. "If she is here then wouldn't her older sister be here as well?"

"Yeah, she should be here" He said as he saw a long white tail swing back and forth, it wasn't rare for certain species of faunus to have a tail but sometimes they had a tail however Naruto noticed that monkey faunus were more likely to have a tail though for some reason.

His hand reached down and started to run his hand over her tail as her tail started to wag once more. "I might need to instil some fear into the new students" He said as her tail stopped wagging.

Luna knew what he was talking about, faunus haters. She remember the lengths he went to make the haters suffer, even the older ones who graduated still feared him and avoided him at any costs.

And if he saw them, he brought nothing but pain. He instilled fear into those of all years and a few may have died. It wasn't his fault that they were eaten by grimm.

"Do you reckon there are faunus haters again?"

"There is at least one every year" He said. No matter how many faunus supporters there were there was always one hater.

And those who are anti-faunus went through Naruto's punishment, if they returned alive or dead was up to them. Naruto had a funny feeling he would be messing with some first years, he knew of a good hive of grimm that had lived for over a hundred years and they were pretty chill with him.

I mean would you kill a guy who basically gave you guilt free meals? No, you wouldn't. The best thing however was he couldn't be blamed even with proof, grimm were still mysterious creatures and there was still a lot of undiscovered species.

"Let's get off this topic" He said as she got of him even though she wanted to stay there. "Where are the other two?" He asked as Luna fidgeted a little bit.

"Well Daisy is in the bathroom, she just entered it before you got here" Luna looked a bit nervous and a little jealous?

"She needs to be milked" Was the only thing Luna said as Naruto understood. Daisy Bovine was another member of their team, she was a cow faunus and sometimes she needed to milk herself, usually she did it by herself or gotten Luna or their third teammate to help but after a few months after the team was formed she started getting him to help her.

Luna glanced over towards the door. "She wants you to help her" She said as Naruto smirked seeing the look on her face.

"I thought you never got jealous?"

The wolf faunus crossed her arms and pouted at him. "I don't get jealous…" Replied the clearly jealous girl as she continued to pout.

"At least I'm not having sex with her" He said as the faunus girl blushed, her whole face was red. There was a story behind that deep blush.

He helped her go through her first heat, the vivid images came rushing back through her head as her blush got darker. She really wanted to have sex with him again but sadly he had been turning her down, occasionally.

It took a lot from her part to actually have sex with the grey haired teen. The only time when he would actually have sex with her was when she was in heat and relentless asking coupled with other things that won't be mentioned right now.

Naruto walked over to the door and knocked. "Hey Daisy are you okay?" He asked as he heard a voice from the other side.

"Oh N-Naruto please c-come in" She said as Naruto opened the door. "Did Luna tell you?"

"Yes she did, you know you could do it yourself you know"

"I know but it's just..."

"I understand" He said as he closed the door to the only bathroom in the room. Daisy gained a dark blush, she could have done it but herself or with the help from her other female teammates but Naruto's hands were so much nicer.

She liked it when his hands massaged her breasts and she liked being milked by their team leader. Sometimes she saved the milk for later or she wanted Naruto or N the few times he calls himself to drink it from the source…that thought made her blush red.

Naruto look the time to take in her appearance, she had short brown hair, hazel eyes, a pair of cow ears coming from the side with small horns appearing slightly above her ears. She was wearing jeans like Luna but they were a dark blue, a pair of brown boots, a button up plaid shirt that was white and black with the first few buttons undone and a belt around her waist with an image of a cow on the belt buckle.

She had a big nice butt and large breasts, very large breasts. Many other women felt jealous of her breasts and he had even seen Luna look down at hers when they first met each other but she was fine with how hers were now.

She lived on a ranch with her mother in a faunus human town, one of the rare towns where humans and faunus coexist peacefully without any racism. Surprisingly despite the White Fang's now darker intentions haven't actually attacked the town or have been sighted in it.

Now that he thought about it he hasn't seen his old friend Adam in years, he still got a few letters from him here and there but that was about it. That town was where Naruto also lived but on a different side.

Anyways as Daisy lived with her mother Bella Bovine, and if you thought Daisy's breasts were big then you haven't met Bella. Bella's breasts and butt were larger than Daisy's and her hair was much longer as it when down to her upper back and her horns were longer than Daisy's own horns. Like her daughter Bella wore a cow bell around her neck.

At the ranch they provided milk for the town and it was the best milk around. Apparently according to Daisy they had a special recipe for both food and drinks to produce milk faster, while otherwise milk would come naturally at other times.

The milk has a nice taste that is mellow and full-bodied, it's delicious to drink and it is highly popular as an ingredient in the town's local cuisine and confectionery. The town wasn't that big and it was high in nutrients so it was all good.

Naruto didn't even know that he and Daisy lived in the same town mainly because of her staying with her mother and Naruto usually staying with at home helping his father babysit.

When they found out it made the bond over the small things that happened in town like the time a male cat faunus proposed to a female woman and after she said yes he ran around town repeating the word yes over and over.

Naruto looked at her and the bell around her neck, the bell was a round golden one, the one her mother wore was more of the rectangular ones and being a shade of black. "Are you sure you want to do this Daisy?" He asked as she nodded, it wasn't bad to ask and she might have second thoughts however they did this enough times with each for her to not say no but he still asked anyway.

She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her bra which that had the patterns of a cow on it, white with black spots. Once the bra was removed then the full size of her breasts wound be unleashed.

"Daisy, do you want to use a bottle or something?" He asked.

She pointed towards the ground next to her and Naruto picked one up. Sometimes they would put the milk in bottles and put them into the fridge they had in their room and sometimes they give it to the cafeteria.

"Once we start there is no stopping"

Daisy smiled at Naruto. "Its fine" She told the dark grey haired team leader. "You always say that and we both know that you'll do it anyway"

Naruto shook his head. "Yeah you're right" He said.

Soon the bra was undone and it came off revealing her large breasts towards the leader of the team. No how many times he had seen those breasts he was still amazed.

Placing a hand on one of her large breast he started to fondle it causing the cow faunus to moan at his touch. "They're really sensitive aren't they?" He asked as she just moaned a little more.

Naruto's thumb then started to rub her nipple causing it to harden. His thumb went over the erect nipple before he started to massage the rest of the breast. "Seems you are enjoying it" He said softly as she had a blush on her face.

"Tell me when you're about to lactate if you can alright?" The only response he got was a nod from the cow faunus. He continued to massage the breast and he decided to blow air on her nipple that caused her to shiver.

Soon enough she tapped his shoulder and get got one of the bottles ready as she started to lactate, holding the bottle to her nipple he began to massage her breast as the milk continuing to come from her soft breast.

Naruto squeezed the breast gently causing the milk to pour into the bottle faster, when he was finished with the first breast he moved onto the second one, he managed to fill up quite a few bottles.

He started to massage the other breast before she started moaned something out. "No, that one is all yours" She said between moans. Naruto nodded as he continued to rub her nipple.

He did the same thing he did to the other breast but then got a teasing smile on his face that she missed. He started to lick and teeth the nipple much to Daisy's shock. The cow girl moaned as Naruto started to suck on her breast before her milk was starting to be drunk by the blue eyed hunter.

He stopped when she stopped making milk and wiped his mouth. He noticed a line of milk on each tit and licked them up much to the pleasure of the faunus.

He picked up her bra and helped the faunus but it back on even though she didn't need the help. "T-Thank you for the help Naruto" She said as she buttoned up her shirt and he picked up a few bottles.

"It's no problem Daisy" He said as she stood up with a blush and took a few bottles herself. "We should put this in the fridge" She nodded and they began to leave as Naruto looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked exactly like his mother, an exact copy but as a male version. He inherited everything but her hair colour, his mother was a blonde. The only thing he had inherited from his father's looks was his hair colour.

Meanwhile when Naruto and Daisy were in the bathroom Luna was pouting in the direction of the door. "Lucky…" The only thing that could be heard from her as the rest was mumbling.

"…I'm jealous…" A voice said next to Luna causing the wolf faunus to jump slightly.

"Morgana, when did you get here? How long have you been there?" She asked, she still wasn't used to her sudden appearances.

"I just got here" She said as she looked up to Luna but importantly her bust, she had a noticeable bust but nowhere near that of her two teammates and out of the three of them she was the shortest.

It also didn't help that she was behind the two as Luna and Daisy had some form of physical contact with the team leader. This girl was Morgana Marigold and she was Naruto's right hand woman and second in command for the team.

She was wearing a dark blue/black dress that turned into a lighter shade of blue as it went to her legs and on the sleeves. However her dress was very revealing compared to Daisy's and Luna's outfits. It showed off her chest but still covered enough, her thighs and legs. She was also wearing a pair of dark blue heels.

It was a very revealing outfit that got more looks from Naruto which made the other two a little jealous of her being scanned over. However this outfit was her casual outfit she wore when she was with Naruto, she wore another outfit for combat and when she left for pretty much anywhere. This outfit was solely for Naruto.

She had short dark blue hair and had red eyes but unlike Luna her eyes weren't slitted and were lighter. She sometimes also wore a large dark blue witch's hat with a large red rose on it but only sometimes.

She wasn't that short as she was only just shorter than the other two females and she had a decent size bust but nowhere near Daisy's large and Luna's were bigger. However she was still taller than the little rose and the white haired girl…and a bigger bust than them.

"Daisy always gets Naruto to do it now days" Morgana said as Luna nodded next to revealing huntress.

"I'm just glad they gave us a few days off for the new potentials to settle in after they might pass the test" Luna said before noticing Morgana's outfit. "You better now be trying to seduce him"

Morgana smiled innocently at the faunus. "I don't know what you're talking about Luna"

The wolf girl growled lowly at the female human, Morgana was the second human on the team and she was Daisy's partner.

"You know exactly what I am talking about" She said as Morgana had one arm under her impressive breasts making them looking even larger.

The teen looked at her other teammate still smiling innocently. "Hmm did you say something just now?" She asked causing the faunus's ear to twitch.

"Don't play this game with me!"

"You were playing a game? What type of game?" The 'witch' asked as Luna clenched her hands.

"Timeline Correction Simulator 201X?" Narutos voice could be heard causing the two to look at the bathroom door as Daisy walked out followed by Naruto later. They saw Naruto and Daisy go over to the fridge and place milk inside the fridge they had in the room.

They have been 'arguing' with each other they have forgotten how long they had been talking. Naruto smirked over to Luna as he closed the fridge. "Are you happy to see me?" He asked as her tail wagged left to right slowly.

"No" She said as her tail wagged faster. "Traitor" She said to her tail.

"Well I'm happy to see you" He said causing the faunus to blush. "I'm happy to see you as well Morgana" Now it was her turn to blush.

He was such a charmer, his father would say that it he got it from him but he was ready to call bullshit.

Naruto's eyes did scan over Morgana's revealing form before looking directly into her eyes as her blush got darker. "I don't know about you guys but I am going to go check on the potentials tomorrow" He said. "Does anyone want to come?" He asked.

Daisy shook her head as did Morgana. Luna looked tempted but in the end she refused. They all apologized but he waved it off, they didn't need to say anything it was their choice.

"I wonder how the little rose got in here" He said. "She shouldn't be old enough…" He then walked to a window and looked out it but it was less looking out the window and more as if he was looking at someone.

"You better get those images out of your heads" He said lowly and darkly. "Otherwise you're going to have a bad time"

He then looked out of the window for real this time. He was talking to no one and if one was to see him they would have thought he was crazy, but maybe he was talking to someone almost as if someone was…

Naruto then turned around and smiled at his girlfriends, yes you heard right his girlfriends. Naruto was in a relationship with these three beautiful women and yet they still got jealous of each other.

Why did they get jealous when they were all dating him? Well they wanted to be number one of course. How did they decide that they would all date him at once? That is a story for another time.

What was important was that they had a working relationship and despite the few times that they argued they would also be together as a team.

Team MNDL.

 **For Morgana's outfit look up Crow Ritisu but without the wings or the cape on the anime character database.**

 **Yes Naruto does have grey hair and if people can put his hair into a ponytail I think I can make it grey, it also plays a part later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**MNDL**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 2

Ruby was currently talking to her older sister and she eventually told her about N which caused her sister to throw her arm around her.

"So my little sister is finally taking notice of guys" Her older sister Yang said giving Ruby a grin and a nudge.

She might have accidently described him as attractive. "Soooo what was he like?" Yang asked.

"Well he seemed familiar and he showed me how to get here" Ruby said trying to get Yang's arm off her. "He also called me rose so I think he knows my last name"

"Of course he does" Yang said as Ruby just looked at her confused. "You said he looks familiar right?" Ruby nodded.

"Then that means you have met in the past, you might have met him in Signal"

Ruby never thought of that, she could have met him in signal but he was in the third year of Beacon so if they did met in Signal it would have been a very, VERY short amount of time.

"Don't worry" Yang said. "If the person turns out to be a creep, I'll protect you from him"

Yang stretched as she started walking away. "Let's get ready for the initiation"

The half-sisters were looking for their respective lockers after a talk with Yang she was left alone aside from a few other students.

"Cold feet little rose?" A familiar voice asked as Ruby turned around.

"N? What are you doing here?" She asked as N looked at her.

"Oh not much just loitering" He said as he looked around. "Hmm seems I missed her"

"You were looking for someone?" Ruby asked as N nodded.

"Yeah but I'll see them shortly anyway" He said as he looked down at her. "If you're worried about the initiation don't be"

"Great now I'm starting to feel worried" Ruby said looking down.

N grinned. "Here is a little tip for you then" Ruby's head shot up quickly. "You just have to….Yang in there" He said as Ruby's mouth open and closed repeatedly, she couldn't believe someone other than her sister had just made a joke like that.

"Well little rose, I have to go" He said as he turned down a corner causing Ruby to walk after him.

"Wait you do know that that way is a…dead…end…" Ruby said a she turned the corner only to see that he disappeared, there was no one there and it was a dead end!

"How did he do that?" She asked no one before she grabbed her weapon and headed outside for the initiation.

She would worry about N later, first thing first was becoming a huntress.

Naruto was watching as various people were being flung into the air, he eyes narrowed at four individuals in particular before his eyes softened as he saw a familiar blonde being shot into the air.

" _Man, she has really grown_ " He thought as he stood up after seeing Ruby being shot into the air as Yatagarasu land on his shoulder and cawed. "I know Yata, I wonder if she remembers but then again I was gone for a few years"

He smiled as he turned around and left. " _Even the little dragon has grown_ " He looked towards the crow perched on his shoulder.

The crow cawed as she extended one wing and had one of her legs go underneath the wing, her talons going across her wing before she put her leg back on his shoulder and pulled her wing back. She cawed once more as she rubbed her head against him causing Naruto to pat the crow.

Naruto was now on a tree branch as he watched a guy named whose name he learnt was Russel Thrush along with Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark but mainly at Cardin who went off about a faunus he saw and that they should show the faunus its place.

Naruto looked at Yata who was looking at a few trees and he followed her eyesight, there were various cameras in the woods and where he was sitting was a blind spot to the cameras.

He needed to draw them away…or attract attention. Naruto then frowned and thought some very dark thoughts and soon a few Ursai came from the forest, they were the first variety commonly known simply as Ursa or Ursa Minor.

He kind of hoped for the larger and more powerful Ursa Major to turn up. Despite what you may think Naruto hadn't caused many students to be eaten and killed by grimm, he was more of a fear instilling kind of guy but even he had limits.

And that was when their lives come to an end. Naruto really couldn't do much now that cameras have been installed which caused him to stay in the blind spots.

He hated people like those four and he wouldn't even bat an eye if they were to die. He still stayed there drawing in more and more grimm.

Yatagarasu touched him with her claw as Naruto looked around seeing that the few Ursa would soon get 'back-up' from the other grimm that were drawn to the hatred.

His hands weren't clean but he didn't go to the kill option straight away, while he didn't have any blood on his hands as they were killed by grimm his hands were still bloody.

Naruto with Yata on his shoulder jumped to another tree branch as the four bullies were left fighting a pack of them. If they survived the grimm attack and still continued their ways he would be forced to either try again or he would paint his hands once more.

Naruto was now in his room he shared with three beautiful women. You got to love those shortcuts.

"Naruto" Morgana's voice called him from his thoughts. "Your father sent you a package" She said as Naruto took in her outfit, she was wearing her regular outfit instead of the dress.

She wore dark blue half-thigh shorts and same coloured stockings that reached about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin and a pair of white boots. She was also wearing a sleeveless black shirt that turned dark blue as it went down and a white scarf wrapped around her neck like a ninja wore one.

This was her main outfit and it was safe to say, Naruto liked the other outfit more.

Naruto however froze before slowly looking up at her. "What?"

She said nothing as she handed him a box. Naruto just stared at the box, his father was…not good with some gifts. He would give you an amazing gift… or a horrible one or maybe an embarrassing one.

One time he sent Naruto a box of condoms, yes condoms. He sent them after learning Naruto was on a team with three girls.

The same day Naruto dropped kicked him in the face at home and while he was down on the ground in pain he (Naruto) said thanks.

Naruto looked at the box wondering if it was horrible, embarrassing or an actual good gift. He slowly opened the box as he smiled, it was a good one this time.

He picked up small orange magatama necklace. "Thanks old man" He said putting the magatama back into the box making sure it was inside the box.

Naruto looked up to see Luna stomach first on his bed reading a book with her tail wagging back and forth. It looked like she was really enjoying the book…a black book.

"Hey Luna what are you reading there?" He asked as the faunus girl turned to him with a smile.

"Just a story about ninjas" She said before the smile turned more perverted. "I think we should try out some of these positions" She said with a tone full of lust.

"Uh, I think we should wait…" Naruto said rubbing his arm as Morgana who was still in the room glared at faunus.

"You already had sex with him" Morgana said as Luna lazily turned to her. "Give someone a turn"

"Daisy allows her to fondle her breasts and you give him the most eye candy" Luna said as she turned back to her book. "And before you say anything else, you and Daisy are regular occurrences unlike mine"

Morgana said nothing but looked away with a pout. "You do know I'm still here listening right?" Naruto asked the two.

"Yeah we know" They both said as Naruto just looked down.

" _Am…Am I just a possession?_ " Naruto thought as Yata cawed from her perch as if sensing his thoughts and Naruto sent the three legged crow a grateful look.

Morgana just stared at Naruto who went from depressed to grateful. " _A boy and his bird_ " She thought before she went to do whatever she was going to do.

Naruto just sat on the ground while thinking of ways to cure his newly acquired disease. Boredom, Luna was reading, Morgana was doing…something and Daisy was with a rabbit faunus named Velvet and a good friend of theirs.

Naruto stood up and decided to check in with the potentials, the test should be over soon. Before he left he feed his feathered companion and said goodbye to the three as he walked down the hall with his scroll out.

He typed a password on the scroll as he watched as a video feed appeared. " _B3ac0n_ " He thought as he deadpanned the video feed. " _Who puts a password as the school name and changes some of the letters to numbers?_ " He thought before he sat in a place people rarely came to.

He watched with a smile as the little rose and the little dragon kill a Nevermore along with the white hair girl and a black hair girl. He also noticed a red haired girl along with Jaune facing a Death Stalker with a girl with short orange hair and a boy with black hair that had a magneta streak of hair on is left side.

He frowned as he swapped the feed and saw the four still alive and noticed something. They were cowards. The four ran from the grimm and managed to survive. Naruto could only do with the grimm that was available in the forest at that time.

The Ancient Grimm would have to wait. He then changed his scroll from tablet mode to phone mode before closing it.

He liked the scrolls very much, they could gauge a user's aura and depict it as a life bar, stream videos, take photos, call people, browse the web, store data, send emails and so much more. The scroll could become the size of a tablet and the size of a mobile phone.

Phone mode was much easier to carry in a pocket than the tablet mode, while the tablet mode was close it could fit but it left little room for over things so he kept it in phone mode when carrying it. When the scroll was closed it looked like a white rectangle with a diamond on it.

He groaned when he heard a ringing sound just after he had put the scroll in his pocket, pulling out the scroll in phone mode and answered it. "Hello?" He asked as he didn't bother to look at the caller's name.

"Oh hi old man" He said to the voice on the other side. "Okay I'll say it again…hi dad" Naruto rolled his eyes after his father said that he wasn't old.

"Yeah I saw them…I only talked to the little rose petal" Naruto walked as he talked as his father kept talking. "I'm going to see miss punch first and ask questions later after the team formation" He told his father.

Naruto stopped walking as he palmed his face. "Dad…just shut up" He told his father. "I am not having a threesome with my teammates"

"…I know we have a working relationship that aunty disapproves of but still lets happen" Naruto said as he frowned slightly. "…You're making it really hard to not give you 'that' punishment"

Naruto then smirked as he heard his father gasp and could already imagine him pale. Naruto then chuckled darkly to add to his father's suffering. Naruto stopped and smiled at his father's next words.

"Yeah I got it…it really means a lot to me" He said with a smile. "Don't worry I'll protect and cherish it always"

"Yeah love you too, see ya" Naruto then hung up and closed his scroll before putting it into his pocket.

With hands in his pockets he started walking over to meet his girlfriends and to get ready for the team ceremony that would be held.

Naruto had a frown on his face as he watched the teams being formed and those around him were getting scared, they felt sorry for the team known as Team CRDL. They knew what was going to happen once they saw his face.

They were going to get hurt, Naruto made it no real surprise that that was going to happen. Some people nervously gulped and tried to keep a calm façade as they stood near the blue eyes teen.

Team Cardinal was a dead teaming walking.

However they all gave a sigh of relief when the cold temperature in the room vanished and was replaced with a happy one when the two other teams were formed. Team JNPR with Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren with the other team being Team RWBY with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.

"So they joined the same team" Morgana said as Naruto nodded. "I bet your going to talk to them?"

"Nah not today" He said. "They had a rough day and they need the rest"

"What about the other team you frowned at and made the whole room quiet and uncomfortable?" Luna asked this time.

"I don't care about them" Naruto said. "They are bullies and cowards. They have no right being a hunter"

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked. "Don't you think they deserve a chance?"

Naruto smiled sadly at the cow faunus. "I'm sorry Daisy" He said as she understood. "They might not be able to be changed but I will do what I do with everyone else"

When the people nearby heard those words they instantly paled, while some of them were not on his list they did saw what happened and they feared for their own lives afterwards.

Luna threw her arms around Naruto and whispered seductively into his ear. "Why don't we go back to our room and lock them out? You know I like it ruff"

Naruto looked at her. "Sorry but I'm not feline the best" This caused the faunus girl to pout.

"Damn" She said as she hanged on anyway. She would have stayed on longer if not for Morgana pulling her back by the ear. "Ow stop pulling it hurts"

Morgana let go as the wolf girl looked over to her who had an innocent smile. "What do you mean stop pulling? I never pulled you" She said with a smile.

Luna was about to say something but before she could Naruto spoke. "Calm down you two we this is not the time for arguing" He said. "Now leader what shall we do?" He asked Morgana who sighed.

"You're the leader, I'm second in command" She said.

"I know but back then it was put to a vote and you three voted for me" He said as back when they were first years and the ones before them their team leaders were chosen via a vote amongst the team.

Now the team leaders were chosen and it was usually the one whose name was at the beginning of the team name. Naruto still saw Morgana as the team leader either way. He still acted as team leader and saw her as second in command but from time to time he went back to his old views as her as the leader.

It didn't matter know but the main thing was they worked well as a team. "Well we should relax as tomorrow is our last free day" He said as Luna gained a sultry smirk.

"I know the perfect way to relax" She said before he shot her down.

"No Luna"

"Damn it" She said as her tailed wagged as she looked down at the teams. "Team Ruby has a faunus" She said lowly to her teammates.

"A cat faunus at that" Her tail started to move faster. "I wonder if she can run fast" She grinned.

"You're not planning on chasing her…are you?" Daisy asked her fellow faunus.

Her tail stopped wagging as she smiled towards her. "Dunno but I'd like to see her reaction to me though"

Naruto and Morgana shared a look and both shrugged. Naruto and his team decided they had enough of the day and headed back to their room.

Meanwhile with Team RWBY they were getting settled in and Ruby told Yang about N. "He was looking for someone and you know what he told me as advice?"

"What?" Yang asked quite surprised at her sister going talking about a guy, it was weird as she never shown any interest in a guy before.

"He said to Yang in there!" She told her sister whose eyes widened.

"Wait, he said that you have to Yang in there?" The only response she got was a nod as Yang grinned. "Now I really want to meet him"

"Eh you do?"

"Of course I do" The blonde said. "Judging by what you said he sounded like a hunk and the fact he had said that to you must mean he also has a great sense of humour and there is a possibility he might know me"

"Are you going to look for N now?" Ruby asked her big sister.

"I could but I have the feeling I won't be able to find him" She said. "What year is he?" She asked.

"Oh yeah he said he was a third year" The little rose said as Yang whistled.

"A third year huh" She then got a look in her eyes. "I guess that makes him experienced and strong"

Ruby gave her a look and Yang slightly nudged her. "Hey come on, from what I heard from you he is attractive, funny, and strong and has some experience"

Ruby just stared at her sister as a thought entered her head, N and Yang both gave bad jokes. While a few of N's were a bit more funnier than Yang's and actually got a few laughs, if the two got together than there would be bad jokes all around. She shivered just thinking of it, but she couldn't shake off the fact he was familiar to her.

Naruto or N smiled as he looked up as he saw eight first years running down the path, he checked his scroll and it was nearly nine. Good thing for him he had an off day but tomorrow he would have to go back to the boring stuff.

As they ran past Ruby saw N leaning against a statue checking his scroll before putting it into his pocket. "Yang that's him" She said as Yang looked to see a teen look up.

Yang was about to say something before she followed his gaze along with Ruby and they saw Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch. "Damn it" Yang muttered, she had to get to class and as soon as she saw him she couldn't but she did wonder why he wasn't in class. " _But what Ruby said was true though_ " She thought.

"So she did grow" He mused as he watched Yang run away. "Can't believe she grew her hair longer"

He leaned off the statue as he saw Ozpin and Glynda standing before him. "Yo" He greeted with a lazily lifted hand.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug before greeting the grey haired third year. "Morning Naruto" He said as he took another sip.

"Naruto" Glynda said with an expressionless face but if you looked closely you could see a faint smile and warmth in her eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your…teammates?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah I guess I should be but I guess I wanted to see Ru and Ya again" He said as he put his hands behind his head. "I better return before they get worried about me, I didn't tell them I was leaving"

Glynda frowned a little. She was about to speak as Naruto spoke first. "It was nice seeing you again Ozzy, aunt Glynda. N looked over to the two and smiled. "See ya aunt Glynda"

Naruto then walked around the statue as Ozpin took a sip of his mug. "He is just like her isn't he?" He asked as Glynda nodded with a smile before it disappeared.

"I still disapprove of his current relationship though" She said. "I still can't believe both you and his father supported this idea"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug once more, he loved drinking his coffee. "I didn't encourage him, I told him to follow his heart" He said before he looked over to her. "Besides it's my duty as his godfather to support his decisions"

"Did you see what he was wearing?" She asked.

"Yes, an orange magatama"

They both continued on their way knowing full well that no one was behind the statue.

Naruto looked down at the orange coloured magatama. It was one of his precious possessions. The third year hunter looked up at the clouds.

It was good being a third year student, as third years they got an extra day off while the second years would have class. Fourth years also got a day off on the same day, the reason for second years went to class today was mainly to show the first years around before being overwhelmed with the amount of students.

It was now lunch as Naruto entered the cafeteria and the first thing he saw was Cardin pulling on Velvet's ears!

Now he was angry! The temperature in the room dropped as everyone in the second, third and fourth years froze while team CRDL realised that it was the same tension when they became a team.

Cardin's face suddenly smashed through the table onto the ground hard as Naruto had a look of pure rage on his face as all the other occupants in the room gulped. Dove, Sky and Russel stared in shock.

He sent Velvet a gentle smile. "Don't worry Vel, I'll take care of the trash" He said with a smile as the faunus girl nodded before quickly leaving back to her teammates. Naruto watched as Cardin struggled to get up while his teammates glared at him with only Sky stared in fear.

It seemed Sky knew him. "How the hell are you?!" Dove shouted as Russel helped Cardin up who scowled at the dark grey haired third year.

Sky stepped back as he pointed at him. "That's…that's…Beacon's Strongest…" He said as the other three's eyes widened. "N…" He was about to say his name but stopped before he could finish it.

"Trash like you don't deserve to say my name" He said as Sky nodded quickly before he turned and left. "If I ever see you bullying another student or even hear of it…"

Naruto turned his head as his eyes lost all warmth and held nothing but coldness. "… **You wish you'll be dead!** "

Naruto walked away leaving everyone in shock, Team JNPR and RWBY watched in shock and awe. "That was Awesome!" Ruby shouted. "Did you see the way he took him out and strike fear into them?"

"It seems like nearly everyone is afraid of him as well" Ren noted as Blake had widened eyes at the retreating third year.

" _So that was him_ " The black haired girl thought before she smiled when he helped Velvet.

"Good looking and a knight in shining armour?" Yang said with a smirk of a predator. "I hope those other traits you told me live up to the expectations" She said to her sister getting a few raised brows.

Naruto walked over to the rabbit faunus. "Hey Velvet" He said as the rabbit girl eek.

"H-Hello N-Naruto" She said as Naruto ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry about what happened" He said with a sad look.

"I-It wasn't your fault" She said.

"I know but they were still humans and therefore my responsibility"

Velvet said nothing as she looked up at Naruto. "I wish people were more like you" She told him.

Naruto smiled as he brought her into a one armed hug. "Thanks Vel" He said releasing the rabbit faunus. "Now let's eat!" He said as they both walked away to their teams to have lunch.

Naruto felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket as he looked at the message. " _Seems Ozzy is giving us a mission tomorrow_ " He thought reading the message on his scroll.

It looks like Team Mandala has gotten a mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**MNDL**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 3

Team MNDL was standing in front of Ozpin in his office. "Thank you for coming" He said as he turned around to face them surprisingly he wasn't holding a mug.

Naruto was curious about the mug mainly because he was always drinking it but it still contained some in the cup until he managed to get a refill. When Naruto was younger he asked if he (Ozpin) had a coffee or hot chocolate semblance.

The reply he got was quite humorous, Ozpin said he wished.

Ozpin placed a scroll into a holder as it projected a map. "We have found something…disturbing" He said causing slight confusion and concern.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked as Ozpin sent him a grim look.

"Evolutionaries" He said causing the team's eyes to widen and gasp.

"I thought we already got rid of them" Naruto said as he remembered the group, he and his team encountered and fought them and its many members on missions. The missions were either not related to them or was related and eventually they managed to stop them with no surviving members.

Or so they thought. It seemed that somehow some survived or where people who were unrelated to the original group.

The Evolutionaries were a group of pro-faunus that saw faunus as the next step in evolution. However things started to go too far, they started experimenting on themselves and others. They even started to use faunus as well.

There wasn't much pro-faunus groups so Naruto support them for this but once he found out what happened he stopped immediately. A once pro-faunus group turned into a 'Higher Evolution' one believing that perfection is far beyond the human form and that the faunus were in the step of that direction.

As they experimented on themselves they also took volunteers before taking a few people from both races regardless. Now technically there wasn't that much members of the faction but including the members, volunteers and abductees it built up the numbers pretty quickly but nowhere near the size of some of the cities of even towns.

The experiments…well…let's just say they are not human or faunus anymore.

"I thought so too" Ozpin said. "But it seems like there are survivors or someone using their name"

"So you want us to check it out and see if they are the original Evolutionaries?" Daisy asked as Ozpin nodded.

"It could also be someone continuing on their legacy" Morgana said as she had a thinking pose while Ozpin directed their attention to the map.

Ozpin pointed towards a red blinking dot on the map. "Here is where we have seen the Evolutionaries" He said. "We will be sending you in to both the old HQ ruins as well as the located sight as your team has the most experience in fighting the Evolutionaries and succeeding"

Ozpin was right, Team Mandala did have the most experience and defeated the Evolutionaries as no more survived, they literally killed off the Evolutionaries but it seemed one or a few might have survived or not.

"When will we be deployed?" Luna asked the headmaster.

"Your team will be deployed in an hour" Ozpin told the team. "Your team will be separated with two of you going to the location and the other two to the old HQ"

Team MNDL nodded as Ozpin continued. "Go and prepare yourselves and meet at the bullheads" He told the four who got ready to leave. "And I am sorry that you are being deployed as well as being the only team"

"It's okay, we are the best team for the job anyway" Naruto said.

Ozpin watched as the third year team left the room before turning to look out of the large window. He really hoped that it was just a coincidence.

Team MNDL were standing inside of a moving bullhead nearing one of the drop-off points, the large doors of the airship opened up as two of the team got ready. "We will come and get in after you have finished, just use your scrolls" The pilot told the team.

Morgana and Daisy jumped from the bullhead and landed on the ground. "Morgana, Daisy" Naruto called out from the bullhead as they looked up at their leader. "Stay safe"

Nodding they watched as the bullhead left as it headed to the other location. Morgana walked over to the ruins of the old Evolutionaries HQ followed by Daisy.

"Brings back memories huh?" Morgana asked as they both walked into the ruins, nothing was left standing. It was just rubble and was hard to believe that it was once the Evolutionaries HQ.

"It seems like nothing is here" Daisy said as she looked around and back down to her scroll using an aura sensing feature as well as a heat and movement detector.

"Well we did bring it all down" Morgana said as she stopped walking. "We better make sure we don't miss anything important"

Daisy nodded putting her scroll back into her pocket. The duo searched the ruins and came up empty handed. "Looks like there is nothing here" Morgana said. "Let's go help Naruto and Luna"

When the two went to leave the ground started to shake underneath them. "I thought nothing appeared on your scroll?" Morgana asked as something burst from the ground as they both started to run.

"That's the thing, nothing showed up!" Daisy replied as they stopped running and turned around to see what emerged from the ground.

What emerged was a large insect looking grimm with six legs and four wings, it looked like a giant dragonfly. This grimm was known as a Sound Breaker and for good reason, they could move at high speeds and you could hear the sonic booms it made just by moving at very high speeds.

The Sound Breaker was currently moving left to right and back again making somewhat of a triangle shape and it was huge! Suddenly the grimm dashed forward and the two huntresses covered their faces with their arms soon after at the large cloud of dust among other things that went flying due to the grimm's speeds.

"To think we would encounter such a massive Sound Breaker" Morgana said as she lowered her arms. "Looks like we have our hands full"

"It must have been lying dormant under the ground for who knows how long, it might have chosen the ruins as a place to rest" Daisy said. "It might have gone under detection from the heat detector due to it being under the ground"

Daisy then turned to Morgana. "Does any grimm have heat signatures to begin with?"

Morgana shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you can find out" She said as she brought out her weapon. Her weapon looked like a long black coloured spear. She smirked as she looked up at the Sound Breaker. "I can't wait to test Tonbokiri on you"

When the grimm moved again Morgana swung her spear around as rubble and debris flew towards them. Her spear easily cut through the debris in half and if you look on the edge of her spear you would notice that it was sharp, despite looking sharp it was in fact VERY sharp as when a Rapier Wasp once touched the top of the blade it was cut in half.

Morgana then started to run towards the grimm jumping off debris and rubble that was falling towards the ground, she got close to the large grimm and thrusted her spear towards the grimm but the Sound Breaker moved to fast causing a gust of wind when it moved pushing the blue haired girl away.

Daisy brought out her own weapon and it started to unfold producing two blades from the side and then threw it like a chakram towards Morgana. "Morgana" Diasy called out her name as Morgana saw the spinning disk like object and managed to land on it and used her spear to turn herself around to head back towards Daisy and the Sound Breaker.

Morgana jumped off and landed next to Daisy who caught her weapon with ease. The cow faunus' weapon then dropped a handle for the girl to grab as she swung it around, it was a double sided battle axe.

Daisy held the battle axe in her ands tightly as Morgana swung her own weapon around as the six legged flying grim headed towards them.

"Get ready Daisy" Morgana said as the grimm approached. The blue haired girl then put dust into her spear's head making the grey coloured long diamond shape turn red, she then turned the spear around in a circle while creating fireballs and once she made a full circle there was a circle full of fireballs.

She then thrusted her spear forwards as all the fireballs went to attack the grimm as they left small trails as the homed in on the grimm that started to move at high speeds. Her staff also acted as a staff and allowed her to use dust much like a mage, she could create multiple fireballs, walls of flames and ice as well as create and mix other elements with the spear.

Her weapon was the most basic out of all her teammates but it did its job and she didn't have to worry about malfunctioning during weapon transformation so that was a huge plus, especially if you went up against someone who could stop your weapon transforming halfway through.

Daisy jumped off some rubble into the sky as she swung her two handed battle axe as the grimm who was too distracted by the fireballs. As the cow faunus swung her axe she cut off one of the Sound Breaker's legs and that allowed the grimm to get hit by the fireballs.

Daisy landed as her weapon started to change into a SMG as the blades retracted, she started to fire her rounds at the grimm as Morgana rushed in as the tip of her spear was coated in fire and managed to land a decent attack on the grimm.

However despite their hits the grimm was way too fast and they were only lucky for their attacks to hit. "Morgana set fire to its wings!" Daisy yelled out as Morgana nodded as she pointed her spear towards the fast moving grimm but it was facing in the direction is was currently heading.

A large fireball was forming in front of the spear before Morgana released the ball of flames which managed to nick one of the back wings the grimm then changed course as it headed straight towards them instead of around.

The duo jumped as the both landed on the back of the Sound Breaker as it flew at high speeds. Morgana stabbed her spear into the grimm's back as the blades on Daisy's weapon appeared underneath the gun as she slashed the grimm's armour and then started to shoot it as she held onto her partner's spear.

Her weapon changed once more back into the battle axe as she stabbed it also into the Sound Breaker's back as said grimm was crashing into nearby trees trying to shake the two off.

The M and D started to walk up the grimm's back while holding on when the large grimm started to an aileron roll to shake them off before it slowly started to increase its height and the two rushed to stop it from getting higher.

When they reached the head the top of Daisy's weapon started to spin in a circle before she stabbed the spinning battle axe into the grimm's eye causing a weird noise to be heard from the Sound Breaker.

This also caused the Sound Breaker to move wildly before crashing into the ground as Morgana used this time to cut off its wings.

The grimm twitched and to be honest it was a sad sight to see, while grimm wanted to kill both humans and faunus they were still living creatures and after what Naruto told the two when he talked about grimm and their existence they felt bad for letting a grimm suffer.

Don't get them wrong, grimm were still the enemy to both races and they weren't going to hesitate to kill a grimm and would do so without batting an eyelash but they weren't going to let one suffer as it was dying, for a grimm to actually survive and still be alive was quite an accomplishment and a rare thing to occur.

"I'll put it down" Morgana said as she walked over to the Sound Breaker before killing it as both put their weapons away. They walked away from the Sound Breaker's body that was already gone but smoke went into the sky as it's now gone body released smoke.

"Let's go find Naruto and Luna" Morgana said as the two went to find their other teammates.

Naruto and Luna jumped out of the bullhead when they surveyed the surrounding area for any threats. "I really hope it is just a coincidence" Naruto said as Luna nodded as they walked along path.

"I hope so too" She said as she looked down the path ahead as her vision was better than Naruto's own vision. She suddenly put her arm in front of Naruto. "Wait…I saw something"

"What was it?" He asked as they were now close to the ground.

"I dunno it was either a human or a faunus who just walked in there" She said as she pointed to a small door.

"Let's go and make sure the Evolutionaries are gone for good this time" Naruto said as the two headed over towards the door.

When they entered they went down a long set of stairs and they eventually entered what seemed like a training area.

"This doesn't look good" Luna said as she got ready for a fight.

They saw a man with glasses walk into the room as the doors sealed shut preventing any escape. "You must be the ones who completely destroyed and killed us" The man said.

"So you are a part of the Evolutionaries?" Naruto asked as the man nodded as he pushed his glasses up.

"Yes I was" He said as he pulled out a syringe. "I was one of the ones that were trapped underneath all the rubble when the old HQ got destroyed, I waited long for this day" He said as he injected himself with the chemicals.

The man's glasses broke as an intense aura filled the room and the man started to get big bigger. However during this all Naruto just stood there with a bored expression on his face. "So there is more than one of you?"

"No" The man said as his clothes ripped due to his growing size. "There were two others but they died for the sake of this chemical" He said, he was the size of a building and the corresponding width for his height as well.

It was all gross muscle and the only thing that didn't grow was the guy's head, luckily for the two of them his pants remanded.

"So you killed them by making them test the chemical?" Luna asked as she was prepared to fight.

"No, no" The man…abomination said. "They ARE the chemical!"

Both N's and L's eyes widened as they listened to the man and how he created the chemical. "A human and a faunus, turned into liquid and using the last chemical that I had on me after you had destroyed everything we worked so hard for…I created the next step in evolution!"

Naruto had his weapon out over his right shoulder, it was a large bladed weapon and he looked at the man as he was ready to fight.

His weapon looked like a great sword as he held the long blade with one hand as it rested on his shoulder. "Paradox is itching to kill" Naruto said as he tapped his sword on his shoulder.

Luna flexed her fingers before forming fists. "Reason and Persuasion are ready to bust some skulls" The wolf faunus said as she punched her fists together.

She was wearing a pair of gauntlets that covered her hands and went to her elbows. The wolf faunus then got into a fighting stance as Naruto pointed his sword towards the man turned abomination.

The abomination then roared. "You cannot defeat me!"

"The weakest always spout nonsense just like that" Naruto said.

"Yeah he must be pretty weak" Luna said in agreement.

"ARGH I am Mass Muscle!" The giant thing yelled. "I WILL DESTROY YOU FOOLS!"

The duo raised their eyebrows at the name, it sounded like the name was made on the spot but then again all the names of the Evolutionaries were weird when they became these weird monstrosities.

The real names were pretty much gone and replaced with those names one would name a Grimm like a Sound Breaker or some sort of wrestler name.

Mass Muscle started running at the duo as Luna also ran towards the monstrosity. "I hope you like my RPG!" Luna shouted as she punched the abomination when it was propelled by what looked like a small jet or rocket thruster that caused her attack to move faster than the giant's own.

"Rocket Propelled Gauntlet!" Luna shouted with a grin. Mass Muscle stumbled back after getting hit in the face and looked up to see do the same with the other fist but this time in the gut.

The once man turned monster stumbled back yet again as three blades on each gauntlet shot out from it before she rushed the giant. The abomination then slammed its hands in the ground causing it to break as Naruto ran up with his blade as the monster when swipe with his hand.

Naruto swung his sword and effectively cutting off Mass Muscles hand with ease. "ARGH" The beast shouted as it held its cut off hand as Luna used her blades to stab his back before jumping off his back.

Mass Muscle charged at Naruto who dodged by jumping to the side. When Mass Muscle turned around Luna retracted her blades as her both her fists propelled into the abomination's stomach sending it back.

Mass Muscle held up his hand as he screamed causing Luna to cover her ears due to her heightened sense of sound. The scream was a lot less human and sounded distorted. "GROAWR" It shouted as it held his left arm into the air as a new hand emerged from the body.

The new hand was a lot more thin and sharp, Mass Muscle then roared at the sky as he used his other hand to lift up the ground throwing it at the two hunters.

Naruto jumped left as Luna jumped right. Naruto's sword then started to change before it turned into a machine gun and pointed the grey weapon at the abomination. Naruto then unleashed a ray of bullets towards the abomination that ran at the two.

It was a mindless beast now.

Naruto swung his gun at Mass Muscle leaving a cut on his side. While it was a gun it still had the sword's sharpness.

Luna held both palms towards Mass Muscle and two grey coloured circles glowed red as a stream of flames erupted from the palms burning the flesh of the Evolutionary.

The red changed white as a wall of ice was created in front of her as the Evolutionary swung his left hand that smashed through the wall with ease. "GRAOR" Mass Muscle shouted. "DIE!"

Naruto's weapon turned back into a sword as he stabbed the giant's hand pinning it to the floor as Luna jumped on and off of Naruto's back and pointed her fingers towards the creature that was once a man and suddenly small bullets were fired out.

Naruto pulled his sword out and the edge of the sword gained a red glow around the edge and swung the sword and cut of Mass Muscle's lower have and due to the fire dust that Naruto loaded into his sword it cauterized the wound.

Mass Muscle fell down causing a loud thud as Luna stood next to Naruto. "We should search the area just in case before we leave"

As the two left to search the area the heard a roar right behind them. "No" Luna said as they turned around to see Mass Muscle sprout a new pair of legs, the new legs looked like a goat's legs and had the fur to match.

Mass Muscle's head also seemed to gain a horn sprouting from the forehead and the skin changed from a tan to a shade of red colour.

Mass Muscle jumped into the air as Naruto's weapons changed back into its gun form. "Luna, distract him" Naruto said as Mass Muscle came down. "I'm going to finish this once and for all"

Luna nodded as they both ran to avoid Mass Muscle who landed creating a crater as well as making a little shockwave upon landing.

Luna's palms changed to yellow as electricity came out of the palms towards the ground before she raised her hands up towards the monstrosity. The electricity zapped the mutant but it managed to continue forward at an incredible speed.

Pointing her fingers towards the monster, silver bullet like objects came out and hit the creature and even went through the beast. Luna's fist propelled towards Mass Muscle as the raging beast charged head on with its horn facing towards the wolf faunus.

Her rocket propelled gauntlet met horn as they both stand there for a while. Mass Muscle went to grab her but she used her other fist to uppercut the mutant experiment.

"Naruto you ready yet?" The wolf faunus asked her partner who smiled.

"Yeah, I'm done!" Naruto said as he pointed his gun at Mass Muscle.

At the end of the barrel of his weapon's gun mode was a small orb that grew in size slightly and it would be close to a basketball, the colour of the orb was red due to the fire dust that was in the weapon.

The orb was then absorbed into the barrel before a laser beam shot out of the gun hitting Mass Muscle while he was in the air. The screams off the self-made monster could be heard until it was drowned out by the laser.

As the laser faded away the body of Mass Muscle was now turned back into the man before the injection of the serum, however the body was now shrivelled up, missing his lower half and a good part of his left arm.

Naruto bent down next to the man as his weapon transformed back into its sword form. He placed his fingers on his neck. "No pulse" He said looking at the corpse. "That's the end of the Evolutionaries for good"

Naruto removed his hand when the corpse's eyes sudden shot open and grabbed Naruto's wrist. Luna jumped at the sudden movement and Naruto's eyes widened at the corpse that was now suddenly alive but he knew it wouldn't be for long.

Naruto noticed that the man's eyes had a dead look as he spoke to him. "The…Evol…aries….will never…die" The man coughed as he struggle to continue. "There will….always be…someone…with the same ideals….and will continue our…work"

The man was trying to tell Naruto what he had to say fast before he passes on. "Others will….either continue our work….either by chance…or by stumbling upon…our work" The man got tears in his eyes as Naruto felt the body getting colder due to the side effects of the unfinished and clearly untested serum. "Please…stop them…from our…mistakes"

"I will, I promise you that" He said to the man.

"Thank…you" The man said as the man loosened his grip and died. Naruto stood up as he watched the man's body turned to ash as it somehow blew away.

Naruto turned to his partner with a smile. "Let's search around with a smile" He said as he walked passed her.

Luna turned her head back to where the pile of ash was and decided to catch up with Naruto. The two searched around looking for anything and they did find notes that Mass Muscle once created.

After they found all the notes and found a switch to unseal the doors to let them leave, using fire dust the burned all the notes so no one could do what the Evolutionaries did again.

However as the two were leaving Naruto thought back on Mass Muscle's words, someone will one day continued what the Evolutionaries did either by following what they did or thinking that they did it themselves, on purpose or by accident, there was no denying that someone would eventually recreated the serum or used different methods and the Evolutionaries would start again either with the same name or a completely different one.

Naruto and Luna saw Morgana and Daisy heading towards them. "Are you guys okay?" Naruto asked as he saw smoke rising into the air.

"Were fine" Daisy said. "There was nothing there" She said.

"However we fought a large Sound Breaker" Morgana said. "What about you guys?"

"We found a survivor of the Evolutionaries, he transformed and we had to fight him" Naruto told the other two. "We burnt all the notes he had and now they are gone for good"

"That's good" Daisy smiled until Naruto spoke up again.

"However others will eventually continue what the Evolutionaries started either by accident or on purpose" He said and they all knew that if not in their lifetime someone would eventually follow in their footsteps.

Naruto pulled out his scroll in phone form. "Let's head back" He said as he pressed some buttons on the scroll. "Now we play the waiting game" He said.

Shortly the bullhead flew down as the team of four hopped on as it started to take off and headed back towards Beacon.

Naruto glanced out a window as they flew back to the academy. He had a feeling that he would be seeing more Evolutionaries in the future even if they were all gone now, he just hoped no one would follow their footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

**MNDL**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 4

In Beacon each member of Team RWBY was doing something, for example Blake was reading a book.

As Blake flipped through the pages she honestly couldn't believe what she read until she saw with her own eyes. " _So that must have been Naruto_ " She thought as she read the book. " _I still can't believe it, Adam is friends with a human_ "

She couldn't believe her previous partner had a human friend and judging by the book they seemed close, it was still a little weird for her after seeing Adam's clear hate for humans. Maybe it was all just a cover?

She shook her head slightly, that couldn't be it. The emotions were too real to be used to cover up his true emotions. Adam truly hated humans but…Naruto seemed to be an exception and maybe a few others too.

The concept of Adam living amongst the people he hates as well as be friends with them was…unexpected to say the least. Blake looked up at her partner who was pacing around the room with her hands behind her head as she looked up at the roof.

"Why do I have terrible luck?" Yang asked no one. "Every time I see this N guy he always seems to disappear"

"Maybe you should stop pacing around and go look for him" Blake said as she went back to reading Adam's journal.

"Your right but I already looked around campus" She said as she crashed onto her bed. "And no one on campus will even tell me who he is besides that he is going by N"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked her partner who flipped over and stared at the bed above her own.

"When I went to ask who N was all I got was silence before them saying that N was N" Yang pouted before turning her head towards Blake. "It was like they were all afraid or set up to stay silent or something"

Yang turned herself to her side as she faced her partner. "All I got was that he goes by N and that he is Beacon's Strongest" Yang said as she grinned at the thought of facing Beacon's Strongest.

"Everyone is staying silent even the teachers?" Blake asked as the blonde nodded. "Does anything ring a bell about him?"

"Well he does seem familiar when I saw him" Yang told her partner. "Ruby also seems to find him familiar as well…and she personally met him"

"Does he know you?"

"Actually I think he might" She said. "Why?"

"He probably got everyone to stay silent just to make you two remember or something similar" Blake said as she closed the journal.

Yang thought about it and it made some sense, he was familiar and seemed to know Ruby and everyone seemed to stay silent with the information about his name.

She really wanted to test her strength against him. The title of Beacon's Strongest was not to be given out lightly, only a few people have gotten the title of Beacon's Strongest and there weren't a lot of people with that title.

The thought of a fight with someone that strong and as well as how Ruby described him as, she was looking forward to meeting him.

Blake however decided if she should tell Yang N's name or keep her partner guessing, she decided to keep it withheld seeing as the whole campus was keeping quiet and the fact it would be payback for Yang's horrible jokes.

"If he is Beacon's Strongest you should have heard of him" Weiss said as she walked into room.

"Wait, you heard of him?" The Y of RWBY asked.

Weiss nodded. "It's not every day that someone gains the title of Beacon's Strongest"

"I wonder what their weapons look like" Ruby said as she followed Weiss into the room.

"So who is it?" Yang asked as Weiss looked past Yang to see Blake put a finger to her mouth.

"Beacon's Strongest…" Weiss said as Yang leaned in a little. "…Is N"

"You're staying silent as well?"

"It's probably because N knows you and Ruby on a personal level and wants to surprise you or make you remember, like I said before" Blake said.

Yang turned to her partner. "Did you know?"

"I did" She replied.

"Didn't you hear about it?" Weiss asked as Yang shook her head.

"I didn't really listen to anything about it" She said rubbing the back of her head. "But why would you keep it to yourself? Aren't we partners?"

Blake smirked. "I wanted to see you suffer"

Yang put her hands on her chest above where her heart was looking she got shot. "I thought we were partners? Is this what I get for everything we went through together?"

"Yes"

Yang pouted at her black haired partner. "You're no fun" She turned to face her sister's partner. "You knew and why didn't you tell me?"

Weiss shrugged. "Same reason"

"Ouch" Yang said. "Feeling the love here guys"

Yang turned to her own sister. Ruby wouldn't keep the true name of N from her. "Hey Ru… oh wait you wouldn't know, never mind!" Yang said as she thought about it.

Ruby met N before her and while he seemed familiar she couldn't remember who he was but N remembered her. Ruby had no idea who N was and was in the same boat as her.

Weiss looked at her scroll and had a message from Blake. " _Don't tell Yang who N is, this is her punishment for her horrible jokes and it is what N apparently wants_ " Weiss read in message in her mind, she wasn't the only one to get this though as Team JNPR also got the message with Jaune also not knowing who N was.

Meanwhile a bullhead landed in the school as Team Mandala all hoped out. Luna stretched as her tail swung left to right slowly. "It's good to be back" She said with a smile.

"I can't wait to relax" Morgana said as Daisy nodded.

"Don't relax just yet" Naruto said. "We have to go tell Ozpin about this"

"I guess we have to" Luna said as her ears drooped a little and her shoulders slumped. "I was really looking forward to some relaxation"

"I know but once we have a talk with Ozpin we will be able to get some relaxation" Naruto said as they walked towards Ozpin's office. "We might get a day off out of it"

Luna's ears pointed up, she then walked closer to Naruto. "After we meet with Ozpin how about we 'relax' together" Luna said with a seductive grin. "I have a few good ideas on how we can 'relax' together" She said as her eyebrows wiggled up and down.

Morgana moved the two apart before Naruto could respond. "Let's just go see Ozpin"

It didn't take them long to get to Ozpin's office and now the team of four were standing before him. "I see that you're all back safe and sound" Ozpin said drinking some hot chocolate. "Was there anything?"

Naruto stepped forward and spoke. "There was something"

"Do tell"

"When Daisy and Morgana dropped off at the ruins there was nothing…except a large Sound Breaker" Naruto told Ozpin. "However when Luna and I searched around where we were dropped off we found an underground training area and lab…and we met the last member of the Evolutionaries"

Ozpin's eyes widened at the information. "You did? What happened?"

"He transformed himself just like the others and we put him down" Naruto told the headmaster. "We destroyed all evidence and notes on how to create the serum, after the fight as he lost himself to the serum he created. It seems there is multiple different ways to 'Evolve' themselves"

"That is unsettling knowing that there are more than one way to evolve" The headmaster said. "It's good to know that the notes on how to create the methods as well as the Evolutionaries are no more"

"There was one other thing" Ozpin turned to his godson. "After the fight he said something that opened my eyes before turning to ash"

"What was that?"

"That anyone can or will follow in their footsteps on purpose or by accident" Naruto said. "He also asked me to stop them from their mistakes"

Ozpin stayed silent for a while taking in this information. "I see" He said taking a sip from his mug. "There is a chance that someone will become the next Evolutionaries whether they realise it or not"

Ozpin placed his mug down as he looked at Team MNDL. "Team MNDL, thank you for stopping the Evolutionaries once more" He said. "In case of any future Evolutionaries appear your team is the only team capable of combatting them the most"

"Please take some time off from this mission tomorrow" He said causing Luna's tail to wag a little faster. Ozpin noticed this and smiled towards his godson. "You all may go..."

"…and Naruto" Ozpin said getting the grey haired student's attention. Ozpin pushed his glasses up with an amused smile. "Don't do anything your aunt would disapprove of, she might just have our heads"

Naruto blushed at the meaning. "But then again you are a teenager…so if you do use protection" Ozpin said as Naruto left the room but not before sending a glare at his godfather.

He was lucky that his godfather was the headmaster or otherwise he would either give him the same punishment as his father. Naruto then smirked as he knew what he could do. He could tell his aunt that Ozzy told him to have protected sex on campus.

Naruto laughed lowly as he walked behind his teammates, he could just imagine his aunt scolding his godfather.

With said headmaster, a cold shiver went down his back. Maybe he shouldn't have done that, Naruto was most likely going to prank him or get revenge one way or another.

Naruto stopped walking as his teammates continued onwards without noticing that he stopped, Naruto then decided to say hello to a certain someone.

Jaune was on the ground as Cardin was standing up. "Think you can take care of that for me buddy?" Cardin asked before dread filled his body.

"I thought I told you that if I see or hearing you bullying another student that I'll make you wish you'll be dead?" Naruto's voice called from behind Cardin. "Seems like trash will be trash"

Cardin turned around to face Naruto. "And what are you going to do?" The bully asked as he lashed out with a fist that Naruto easily caught.

"Man, you're slow" Naruto said squeezing his hand.

Cardin felt nothing but pain in his hand before trying to punch his senior with his other hand with Naruto easily caught. Naruto suddenly pulled his knee up faster than Cardin's own. "You are easily outmatched" N said as he stared into Cardin's eyes and Cardin couldn't look away, Cardin saw something lurking in those eyes, something sinister and evil.

It was just like staring Death right in the face.

Naruto suddenly threw Cardin onto the ground. "Get out of here" He said coldly. "You're weak and boring…but remember… **You cannot escape your fate!** " Naruto said with a cold tone, eyes devoid of any emotion.

Cardin fully understood and left, from now on his life will be a living hell. Cardin did have one thing though, dirt on Jaune to blackmail him.

Cardin was convinced that only he knew of the faked transcripts Jaune had made, at least that will ease his hellish life up now.

N looked towards Jaune with a smile and reached his hand out. "Hey need a hand?"

Jaune grabbed his hand as Naruto helped him up. "Thanks N" Jaune said as he got up.

"So faked transcripts huh?" N asked as Jaune froze.

"You heard too?"

"Nah I didn't hear it from you" He said. "I knew from the beginning"

"Y-You did?"

N nodded. "So does Ozpin and Glynda" Naruto however smiled at him. "Don't worry you won't be thrown out"

"I won't?" Jaune asked the hooded third year whose hood was currently down. "What do you mean N?"

N looked up to the fractured moon, looking at the shattered moon reminded him of many memories, of good and bad. N didn't even turn to Jaune as he spoke. "I will explain later but first what are you going to do with Cardin?"

Jaune rubbed his arm. "I don't know"

N crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Cardin thinks that only he knows of your transcripts and will use this to blackmail you" N said. "The question is will you stand and fight or not"

N started to walk away after patting Jaune on the shoulder. "I shall see you soon" He said before Jaune called out and Naruto stopped before turning around the corner.

"Please train me!" Jaune said as Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Where did this come from suddenly?"

"When you asked me if I would stay and fight or letting this happen, I had a sudden epiphany" Jaune told his upper classmate. "They might start messing with my team…I know I'm weak so I want to get stronger for their sake"

Jaune then bowed. "I don't care what they'll do to me but I don't want them messing with my team" Jaune said.

When Jaune looked up he saw N grin. "Is that so?" He asked. "You want to get stronger to protect them instead of the other way around? Protecting the ones you care for?"

N's grin died down a bit as it fell into a smile. "Good" He said. "That is what I was waiting to hear!"

"You were?"

"Jaune let me tell you something" Naruto said as he walked over to Jaune and threw his arm over his shoulder. "When a person has something important they want to protect that's when they become truly strong"

"That's true strength" Naruto said as he stopped leaning on Jaune.

"True… strength?"

"That's right, true strength comes from the will to protect someone close to you" Naruto said as he glanced at the moon and back to Jaune. "You better get some rest" He said as he handed him a piece of paper.

When Jaune looked at it his eyes widened. "H-How did you do this?" He asked as Naruto just smiled.

"A hunter can't reveal his secrets know can he?" N said. "I will met you whenever we are free"

"Thanks N" Jaune said for the training. "How would you know when I'm free?"

N just smiled knowingly. "I have my ways, my sources, I'll know" Naruto said walking away. "When you're free tomorrow we will met right here"

N then walked to the edge. "I will see you tomorrow Jaune" He said before jumping off, Jaune ran to the edge and looked over only to see no one there.

"Where did he go?" Jaune asked himself seeing how N mysterious vanished. Jaune then headed back to his room.

Naruto walked back to his room but suddenly froze when he reached the handle, the door opened to reveal Morgana staring at him.

"Where have you been?" She asked the N of Team MNDL.

"Just a walk"

"Did you have fun on your little walk?"

"I had to admit it did get interesting"

Morgana then suddenly closed the door on him. "Stop disappearing on us, you don't have to hide secrets from us" She said on the other side as Naruto sighed softly.

"I saw a student getting bullied and I dealt with it responsibly" N said.

When Morgana opened the door to let him in she noticed he was gone. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she spun around to see Naruto smiling at her. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, anyway I dealt with a problem and now I am training the victim"

"What another one?" Morgana asked.

"His name is Jaune" Naruto said. Naruto turned to see Luna on his bed asleep.

Seeing where Naruto was looking Morgana told him why she was on his bed. "When we got back and noticed you left she waited for you on your bed and eventually fell asleep"

"Ah I see" He said as he walked over to the wolf faunus and tried to wake her. "Luna~ It's time to wake up~"

Luna didn't wake up put she pulled him down towards her. "Guess I'm sleeping here tonight" Naruto said as Morgana decided to call it a night as well.

The next day Jaune walked out to the same place he met N and waited, and waited, and waited, eventually Jaune had gotten bored and turned around to leave only to become face to face with Naruto.

Jaune jumped back. "H-How long were you there for?" He asked as Naruto simply smiled.

"A while" He said back to the blonde. "Are you ready for this training? After the first day you wish you'll be dead"

Jaune gulped before he steeled himself. "I'm ready"

N smiled as he suggested that Jaune followed him. The two reached an open field with a lot of trees. "This should do nicely" N said getting a confused look from Jaune.

Jaune watched as Naruto picked up a small flower that still had a bud. N faced Jaune holding the small flower. "Jaune you are like this flower, small and weak, not very impressive or beautiful" N said as the blonde standing before him looked down. "But…that's not all" Jaune looked back up as Naruto moved his hand over the flower and when his hand went over it revealed the flower was now blooming.

"You are like a flower that has yet to bloom, once you bloom like this flower you full potential will be seen. Strong and beautiful like this flower" Naruto said smiling at Jaune. "You need guidance, nourishment and encouragement"

Naruto then gently replanted the flower. "I can see your potential Jaune and you are a flower that is ready to bloom with the help of another" N said.

"N…thanks but…I don't think I'm a flower but more of a weed"

N looked at Jaune. "The only difference between a flower and a weed is judgement. A weed is no more than a flower in disguise" He told Jaune. "A weed is but an unloved flower, like a wildflower you must allow yourself to grow in all the places people thought you never would and besides…every flower must grow through dirt"

N's smile caused Jaune to smile. The third year's words were very touching to the first year. "So do we begin now then?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes we will begin. First we will do some simply exercises, first we will start with some push-ups, squats, sit ups and finish it off with a run for starters"

"Will I be doing this all by myself?"

"Yes and no, I will be doing them alongside you for now but I will stop to plan the other parts of your training" Naruto told the younger student. "Now let's begin"

Jaune began to go through Naruto's training schedule and noticed that when N started to do it he was much faster and he made it look easier than what he was doing. Naruto easily outdid Jaune compared to how many he did.

They started with the push ups until Jaune manage to do at least over 50 and N seemed to double or triple that number. Jaune wasn't actually counting Naruto's own but he could tell that the grey haired hunter student did way more than him.

Jaune then started doing squats with were easier than the push ups and just like the push ups Jaune had to do at least 50 or more. Jaune then started to do sit ups as N held his feet while giving some encouraging words.

"Don't give up you still have 38 to go" N said as Jaune did another sit up. Jaune had to do this at least 50 times. It was pretty tiring since they had no break in between exercises.

Jaune fell back as he finished the sit ups, all three exercises in a row was exhausting. "Ren won't be able to do this" He muttered. "He'll probably get tired out instantly"

Jaune saw an outreached hand before him, grabbing the hand he got off the ground. N looked at Jaune and noticed that he was panting slightly.

"Okay Jaune it's time for your run"

Jaune withheld a groan but he got ready to run. "Where exactly am I running to?" He asked as N stretched his arms.

"Just follow me" Naruto said as he started running as Jaune followed. "Oh be careful, I might had some obstacles later"

Jaune followed behind the more experienced and faster hunter in front of him but Jaune can tell he wasn't going at full speed, probably enough for Jaune to get a lay out of the 'course' he would be running.

After a few laps N started to go faster. "Okay Jaune just do a few more laps, we already did 7 so just do another 13 okay?" Jaune couldn't even say a word as N just ran faster through the woods they were training in.

Jaune sighed as he was tired and out of energy, the only thing keeping him going was willpower. He wasn't going to let N's kindness go to waste.

N had went out of his way to help him get stronger and for nothing in return, when he first met N was when he first came out of the airship when he got to Beacon. N had shown him around and where to go before going off to help a few other first years.

Now he was helping him to get stronger so he could stand by his team side by side, he was the weak link and he knew this. To stand by his team as an equal and not as a liability, even though he only knew his team for a short while he grew close to them.

He didn't want them to protect him nor was he going to protect them, no he was going to stand by their side as an equal to protect each other, not one side or the other but all four of them.

Jaune's determination caused him to pick up speed despite being exhausted from the previous exercises. That determination turned into willpower that turned into resolve that turned into strength.

" _N must have done this as well for his own team_ " Jaune thought as he made a lap. " _Then I will do this too, for my team_ "

Naruto stood on a branch as he watched Jaune do another lap. He smiled as he watched before jumping down. He was nearing his final lap after all.

Naruto watched as Jaune run up to him after the 13th lap. "Good job Jaune, you did good for your first day" He said. "Take a five minute break"

The tired Jaune said nothing and immediate fell backwards onto his rear as Naruto handed him a bottle of water. Jaune suddenly spat the water out as Naruto's final words reached his ears. "A break, does that mean we are continuing after this?" He asked as he caught an apple.

"That's right Jaune" N said as he bit into his own apple. "As a hunter you will have very little breaks and will be deployed into battle at any time, this way it is better to experience short breaks to get all your energy back or at least partially"

"I'm going to set up your next obstacle, I'll be back" N said as he walked out of view.

Jaune, lightly panting, took a bite out of his apple. N was right, as a hunter breaks could be limited. N was clearly an experienced hunter despite being a third year and gave off a lot of wisdom for someone a few years older than himself.

Lying against the tree, Jaune glanced to the clouds. He was glad N accepted to train him and now that he was thinking about it he did need to apologize to Pyrrha for not accepting her help. Maybe she could still help but Jaune thought against asking, he didn't want to bother his team with his weakness.

At the moment he would only get in the way.

Thinking back to N he wondered what the grey haired third year went through. N had the experience and wisdom of a full-fledged hunter. He was a mystery with so little answers, like his last name for example or even his real first name.

Suddenly Jaune quickly moved to the side as he saw something coming towards him. When he moved he looked up to see Naruto there with his fist pointed forwards like he went to punch something or someone.

"N? What are you doing?"

N pulled back his fist. "Remember when I said that as a hunter your breaks may be limited?" He asked the Arc who nodded. "It can happen anytime, Grimm won't hesitate or give you breaks and I hardly doubt your enemies would too"

"Enjoy the rest of your break Jaune because we are only getting started" N smiled at the blonde. Jaune gulped hearing this, maybe it was a bad idea after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**MNDL**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 5

The training with Naruto continued as Jaune pulled his chin over the branch, that was his 15th chin up. Jaune had just finished doing around about 50 pull ups on the same branch earlier but had lost count as N told him to go on to the next exercise.

Jaune kept pulling himself up as N was currently setting something up in the clearing, he didn't know what it was but he knew it had something to do with hand to hand combat.

After Jaune let go of the branch as Naruto finished counted his 50 chin ups he was sent on another run on the same course but backwards. The only difference besides the course being backwards was that there were obstacles that he needed to jump over.

Finishing his final lap, N disappeared leaving him to rest but Jaune was more aware this time after getting attacked last time and was on guard the entire time and N never attacked once.

N the Enigma, what a fitting title as he knew nothing about N. What was his real name? Why did he have wisdom of that of a full-fledged hunter? What did he go through to become so experienced? There were many questions about N.

One of his older sisters loved solving mysterious and N was as mysterious as they came.

"You ready for the next one Jaune?" N asked as he came out into the clearing.

"I guess I am" Jaune said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then proceed to beat up that dummy" Naruto said pointing to the dummy that was made out of straw.

Jaune walked up to the training dummy and with a nod from Naruto Jaune punched the dummy once. "Hmm" N' hummed. "Looks like we need to up your close quarters combat"

N fell into a stance with his palms open looking reading to grab or palm thrust. "Come at me Jaune" He said. "We will get your hand-to-hand skills up to speed"

Jaune looked hesitant until Naruto rushed him. "If you won't come to me then I will come to you!" Naruto said sending a palm thrust towards Jaune who jumped back at the sudden attack.

N closed his palms and started to punch and even kick the blonde Arc. "Fight back Jaune"

"I'm trying!" Jaune said as he felt N's fists hit him while dodging and trying to block his strikes.

"Find a weakening in my offensive and make me go into the defensive" N said as he was fighting Jaune at a level just above the first year's level.

Jaune suddenly threw a punch towards when he saw an opening that N made for the blonde and the blond knew this but an opening was an opening.

Naruto's fists opened back into palms but more relaxed with fingers bent. N pushed Jaune's fists away whilst also grabbing them and throwing them to the side.

N brought his arm to the side of his face when Jaune suddenly went for a kick to the face. Naruto grabbed it with his other hand as he began to spun making Jaune lose his balance and fall onto the ground.

Jaune only had a second to see a foot coming down towards him as he rolled out of the way. Looking back up Jaune saw a fist in front of his face. "I win" N said before his fist opened to help the blonde up.

"Hey N" Jaune said heavily panting as N threw him another bottle. "I got a question"

"If it's about any more training today then no, trainings over for today"

"That wasn't want I wanted to ask" Jaune said tired out. "I was wandering…have you trained others besides me?"

"That is a bit sudden" N said. "Why do you want to know?"

Jaune shrugged. "I don't really know. The thought just occurred to me" He said. "Have you trained anyone else?"

Naruto stared at him for a while before nodding. "I have trained only one other, his name is Fox"

"Who's that?"

"Fox Alistair" N said. "He is a second year and a member of Team CVFY"

"Did he ask to be trained as well?"

"Hmm yes and no" N said as he remembered when Fox became the first person he trained while at Beacon.

 _Flashback_

Naruto was standing next to a boy with dark tan skin and dark, messy copper hair with a long fringe and a cowlick. He was wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes were pure white and there was several pouches attached to his belt and was also wearing long black gloves.

This was Fox Alistair, the F of Team CVFY. Fox was currently a first year of Beacon as he stared blindly off into the distance.

"How do you like Beacon so far Fox?" A second year Naruto asked the first year Fox.

"It is okay" He said as Naruto could pick up on the sadness in the tone.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Did something happen?"

Fox clenched his fist slightly as he rubbed his unmarked arm with his other hand. Fox debated on telling the second student about his problem before deciding that it was better to get it off his chest.

"It's my team" Fox said.

"You're team?" Naruto repeated. "Did they do something to you?"

Fox shook his head. "No it's not like that" He quickly told Naruto. "It's that my teammates are trying to take over for me during missions leaving me with less work" Fox told Naruto who simply listened.

"I think they believe I am weak because I am…blind" Fox said. "They probably see me as a liability"

Fox then felt a hand on his shoulder. "Fox…they don't see you as a liability or believe you are weak" Naruto said. "They are just worried about you"

"That's the point! I don't want them to worry about me" Fox said. "I can take can of myself, I can 'see' with my aura and I can fight!" Fox declared as the older student simply listened to him.

"Then why don't you show them just how strong you are?" Naruto asked as Fox glanced to him.

"Huh?"

"Prove to them you're strong, strong enough to not warrant protection from them but…to protect them, to stand side by side as equals"

Fox looked at his team's sibling team leader, no wonder they voted him as the leader. When Team CVFY was formed a few weeks later they met Team MNDL, the two teams got along swimmingly. The eventually became a sibling team as well as a joint team.

A joint team was a team of two teams assigned together and usually kept together on missions. A sibling team was similar to a joint team but outside of missions as well. The older team would be like an older sibling and show the younger team the ropes.

Team CVFY and Team MNDL were put together and over the weeks that they have been together the two teams grew pretty close to actually siblings. Velvet saw Daisy and Luna as great friends due to their faunus heritage even if Velvet was scared of Luna at first.

Coco and Luna got well but not as much as Coco and Morgana. Naruto and Yatsuhashi got on well and Fox's friendship with Naruto was amazing especially when Yatsu as Naruto calls him joins with the two.

The three got on extremely well and when it was just Fox and Naruto, Fox had to admit he would have loved to have met Naruto when he was younger, he was like the older brother and best friend he never had.

Most people that found out that Fox was blind usually stopped encouraging him to be a hunter, to train, to fight grimm, etc. It really pissed him off that once they realised he was blind that all the encouragement disappeared.

The only people that still encouraged him were his family and Team MNDL, mainly Naruto. Once Naruto learned that he was blind the first thing he said to him was words of encouragement…then he learned that he told some pretty bad puns.

Like when they met each other in the hallway Naruto said fancy SEEING you here, due to these bad jokes, Fox laughed. It was refreshing to see someone joke about his blindness just like him. Whenever he made a joke about his vision others were wary to laugh or even joke about it with him.

Naruto on the other hand, had no restraints when it came to eye jokes with him. However there was only one bad thing about Naruto, and that was his nickname for him.

Vixen, yes Naruto sometimes called him Vixen. Yatsuhashi said nothing knowing that Naruto could give him a worse nickname, Velvet was too timid to say anything and Coco found it adorable so much she sometimes said it on occasions but not too much.

"Then I will show them my true strength, to stand by them as equals" Fox said. "Uh…can you think you can help me?"

Naruto just grinned. "Of course" He said. "I was actually going to ask if you needed some help or a sparring partner"

Fox smiled at his older brother figure/friend/senior as they went to a secret location to train. Fox went through the exercises Jaune did but for much longer and even some exercises which Jaune didn't do.

Fox was currently doing push ups with Naruto standing on his back adding more weight to Fox as he did his push ups. After Fox finished Naruto jumped off and landed a tightened rope connecting that was connected to two trees.

Fox using his aura to find Naruto as well as surveying his surroundings jumped onto the rope. "You ready?"

"Ready as ever" Fox replied.

Naruto bounced on his side of the rope before he suddenly shot off into the forest where they were training. "Time for hide and seek" Fox said as he followed Naruto's lead a few seconds later. "Or should I say search and destroy"

Fox landed on the ground and he skidded across it leaving a landing trail were his feet were. Fox used a trick Naruto taught him by sending his aura into the ground to feel vibrations. It was a useful trick especially for him.

Usually Fox went by sound, smell, touch and taste as well as using his aura to feel out the surrounding people and structures much like echolocation. Now with the ability to feel vibrations on the earth it was now extremely useful to track others.

The only bad side to the Vibration Sensing Technique as Naruto called it was the fact that Naruto also knew the technique and could use it, hell he was the one who made the technique. Fox made a note to repay Naruto by teaching him the Echolocation Technique he used.

As Fox was sensing for vibrations as well as searching the world around him with aura started to dash towards forwards and jumped, Naruto wouldn't possibly use the vibration technique against him just yet, it would be a bit hard seeing as the creator of said aura technique can managed to feel the vibrations further than the only one it was taught to.

That was something Fox noted, Aura based techniques. Naruto was good at those and he managed to create a fighting style involving an aura draining ability. Naruto couldn't actually drain aura from his opponent to himself but it did involve something similar.

It drained the opponent's aura by literally smacking it out of them. To put it simply…it was amazing!

Fox rolled forward as two logs came down and smashed into each other. Great, Naruto installed traps. Fox moved his head a stick passed his head and landed on the ground. A harmless stick…thrown by…

Fox suddenly started to move as he dodged multiple sticks and stones trying to break his bones. Fox came to two trees and started to jump between them till he got to a branch. "Found you" Fox said as he saw a figure jumped from a tree to another before swing on what seemed to be a vine.

Fox headed over towards Naruto in hopes to cut him off. When Fox appeared in front of where Naruto should be, he saw no one. "What? But I sensed him here" Fox said before a pair of hands covered his eyes.

Only one person would cover a blind man's eyes. "It's so good to finally see you again Vixen, aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

Fox sighed and shook his head with a smile. "I still can't beat you at this" He said ignoring the jokes and the fact he was called Vixen!

Naruto removed his hands from Vixen's eyes. "Don't worry one day you will" He said. "I will be waiting for that day"

Fox chuckled. "A day that is never coming you mean"

Naruto pouted at the first year. "Oi, just because I'm stronger than you doesn't mean that you cannot grow stronger than me"

"Yeah but for now you will keep getting stronger as I get stronger and we will be stuck like this"

"Then how about I limit myself?"

Fox shook his head. "If you did that and somehow I managed to win, enough though I will probably lose even with that, it wouldn't feel like a victory"

Naruto smiled as he patted Fox's shoulder. "There we go" Naruto said. "Come one let's go show your teammates the results of your training"

"Alright, master!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

 _Flashback End_

"Those were good times" Naruto said to himself.

"Wow" Jaune said as he listened in on the story that Naruto told.

"Well that was Fox" N said. "My first apprentice"

"And I'm your second?"

"That is correct" Naruto nodded. "You are the second person that I have trained at Beacon"

"S-So does that mean…that I'll…"

"Go through the same training methods?" Naruto finished Jaune's question. "The answer is yes!"

Jaune wasn't looking forward to having extra weight added to his current training schedule or dodging traps within the forest, he was glad that training was finished for the day as well.

"Today's training is finished" Naruto said.

"Um…how long is the training anyway?"

"I will be training you until you get you up to where you should be before entering Beacon" N said. "After you are up to speed you will be training by yourself without me"

"So basically when I get to the level I should be you are going to leave me alone?" Jaune asked as Naruto nodded. "What are you going to be training me in?"

"I will be training your hand-to-hand when and if you lose your weapon, your ability to use your weapons, using your aura as well as your semblance, but we won't do that now, and training your body to make it slightly more durability as well as make you a little faster"

"That's…a lot"

"It is" N said as he walked off. "I will see you next time…"

Jaune watched as N walked off before he left as well as he thought of the 'training' he would have to go through and how quickly it might escalate.

As Naruto left Jaune he watched as Cardin walked down the hall, Naruto had a dark grin as he watched the leader of Team Cardinal go on his merry way.

Naruto moved from his spot behind Cardin stalked him like a predator hunting its prey, Cardin turned around when an uneasy feeling coursed through his body.

He saw no one in the halls and turned back around and continued walking, he was stiff and had a look of worry on his face. Cardin couldn't shake the feeling of being hunted, like a grimm would strike him down and rip into his intestines.

Naruto smiled as he continued onwards, following behind the first years as Cardin felt what seemed like bloodlust behind him creeping ever so slightly towards him. Cardin quickened his step as he gradually walked faster and faster but it the feeling of being watched and hunted remained as the bloodlust kept growing and growing.

Cardin then started to run down the hall, wishing that the hall wasn't so damn long. he eventually turned down the end of the hall and pressed himself against the wall as he waited for the thing that was chasing him to emerge from the hall.

He panted as he waited as the bloodlust seemed to be slightly lower than before, almost as the bloodlust was fading. He slowly peeked around the corner to see no one with the feeling of the 'bloodlust' disappeared instantly.

Cardin gave a sigh of relief before he froze as he felt the bloodlust behind him, he didn't dare turn around but he could feel the grin on the predators face. " **I told you there was no escape** " The demonic voice called behind him. " **WELCOME TO HELL!** "

Cardin then passed out as he fell over with a thud as Naruto stood there smirking as he looked at the fainted Cardin. Naruto picked up the first year and carried him outside. Once outside he dropped Cardin onto the ground like a garbage bag full of rubbish.

Looking down at the bully, multiple plans went through his head. N smirked as he started to drag him by the leg.

Cardin started to stir as he blinked and once his eyes adjusted he noticed that he was upside down with his legs tied to a tree branch, a pretty high one as well. Cardin tried to speak but he found out that his mouth was taped.

He heard something scratching on the tree, looking down to see an Ursa staring up at him, unable to reach the first year. Panic coursed through Cardin as he looked around and tried to move his hands that was also tied, Cardin also noticed that he was back in Emerald Forest.

Cardin was scared shitless as he hanged above the Ursa, he wished that the rope tying his legs to the tree branch wouldn't break.

Cardin shook as the Ursa started to push against the tree shaking it and when it stopped Cardin noticed that the Ursa looked closer? Cardin muffled a scream as he glanced back up to the rope loosening.

The bloodlust came back full forced as the Ursa pushed started to shake the tree trying to get to Cardin like he was a beehive. Suddenly the branch broke instead of the rope coming undone as Cardin hit the ground with another thud and fell unconscious when he saw the Ursa staring right at him.

What Cardin didn't note however was that the Ursa was very silent and a lot smaller than the regular Ursa. The Ursa stood on its hind legs and placed its paws on its head as it pulled its own head off to reveal Naruto.

"I knew this Ursa costume would come in handy" Naruto said as he rolled his arm around. "You are lucky, very lucky I wasn't a real Ursa"

If Naruto was a real Ursa he would have roared at him, trying to get Cardin off the tree with much more force and ease as well as using its real size to get the first year down. If Naruto went beyond the entrance to the Emerald Forest then real grimm would have gotten to Cardin.

Naruto got out of the costume as he took of the tape on Cardin's mouth and untied the rope binding his hands and legs together.

"Well let's get you back" Naruto said dragging Cardin and carrying the costume.

Naruto brought Cardin and dropped him in front of his room and used Cardin's scroll to enter the room and throwing Cardin onto what he assumed his bed quite forcefully as the Mace was leaning against the wall next to it.

Naruto then left the room thinking of more ways to scare the crap out of Cardin. N stopped at the door and threw Cardin's scroll towards the first year clearly not caring if it broke.

Naruto went to his room and opened the door and placed the Ursa costume away. It was good to use it, he had gotten that Ursa costume back ages ago and used it to scare people a few times but he never wore it for long.

A light bulb went off in Naruto's head, he grinned at his idea, wearing the Ursa costume against an unarmed Jaune in training. That would scare the shit out of him as well as get him to fight for his survival.

Naruto picked up the box that held the magatama and smiled as he looked at it before putting the box away. He also noticed a piece of paper on his bed.

"Dear Naruto, we went shopping with Coco and Velvet and will be back shortly" Naruto read the note. "Maybe I should meet with Yatsu and Vixen" N said.

Naruto heard a caw as Yatagarasu landed on his shoulder and rubbed her head against him. "Hey Yata" He said. "Did you miss me?" Yata cawed as Naruto patted the three legged crow.

Naruto stood and got some bird seed and filled Yatagarasu's food bowl while going on to refill her water bowl. Yata ate the seed as Naruto placed the water bowl down for her, she cawed as Naruto smiled. "You're welcome"

"I might see how Vixen is going" N said as Yatagarasu cawed at him. "Huh?" Yata gave him a look that Naruto seemed to understand.

"I should go see Ms Punch-A-Lot?" Naruto asked as Yata cawed in response. "I still haven't reunited with her yet like I did with Ru"

"Okay let's go" Naruto said as Yatagarasu flew over to his shoulder, they had a strong bond to a point they could understand one another without words on some occasions.

Naruto looked down at his scroll as he searched for the little rose and the little dragon, smiling he decided to give them a visit.

Naruto was in front of Team RWBY's room with his hands in his pockets as Yatagarasu stood on his right shoulder as she looked at Naruto and then back to the door in front of them.

Naruto raised his hand and he knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. The door was opened by Ruby who looked up at him. "N?" She asked as the grey haired student smiled while Yata cawed getting the scythe user's attention. "And Yatagarasu too"

"What are you doing here?" She asked as N shrugged.

"I was Yanging around decided to say hello" N said. "It's been while since we actually talked ya know"

Ruby let N in as she offered a seat on a wooden chair but he refused opting to stand, she did wonder if he would share some light to help her remember who he was.

"So how is Beacon?" N asked. "Not too hard for you?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, well at the moment it's pretty easy…for now" She told the third year that helped her. "

N smiled. "I'm glad" He said sincerely. "Do you like Beacon? Are you getting along with your other teammates?"

"I do like Beacon, it's awesome! Especially when they allow me to work on my weapon" Ruby said with a smile. "I get on with my teammates well, Yang is my sister sooo we get along just fine, then there is Blake, my sister's partner, she is a bit mellow, calm and reserved also serious and then there is Weiss my partner, we got on a bad start but I think we are slowly becoming friends"

N smiled at the little rose as Ruby smiled back, he genuinely cared about her and what she had to say, it kind of made Ruby feel a little bad as she couldn't remember someone who clearly remembered her.

She felt a hand ruffle her hair. "Hey don't sweat it" N said. "I bet the two of you will become good friends" Naruto said.

" _You shouldn't feel bad for forgetting me, it has been years after all_ " Naruto thought. "I see your teammates aren't here"

"Yeah" Ruby said rubbing the back of her head. "I…I don't clearly remember where they went"

"Wouldn't they have told you?"

"I was….wearing headphones at the time" Ruby said poking two fingers together.

Yatagarasu moved down onto Naruto's lap and he gently stroked the bird's back. "I understand" He said as Yatagarasu cawed once he stopped patting her to make Naruto continue patting the bird.

"So tell me…what happened during your initiation and the stuff afterwards" Naruto said as Ruby had a large smile and went through a few action poses as she started telling Naruto what happened during her initiation and Naruto simply listened with a smile.


End file.
